


Our teacher, a Serial Killer.

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: ░I░'░m░░a░ ░v░e░g░a░n░ ░w░a░t░c░h░i░n░g░ ░H░a░n░n░i░b░a░l░ [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Alternative Universe - FBI, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Autistic Will Graham, Dark Will Graham, Doctor Hannibal Lecter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, FBI Academy, FBI Agent Will Graham, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise to write something decent... someday, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internet Famous, Love Crime, M/M, Marriage, Murder Husbands, No Beta, Open to Interpretation, Partners in Crime, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Same-Sex Marriage, Serial Killers, Short One Shot, Teacher Will Graham, This Is STUPID, criminal minds - Freeform, handsome will graham, no beta we die like men, one short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: Prompt 1, Teacher Will Graham.This is a stupid short-too-short fic about Will's students and all the situation of serial killers and stuff.





	Our teacher, a Serial Killer.

**Author's Note:**

> A new Hannibal series begins with this pathetic one short, welcome! :D

Will Graham is known for a lot of things.

In the entertainment industry, he's known to be a freak, a possible serial killer. Yes, Freddie Lounds had a lot to do with that, thank you very much.

In the psychiatric field, he's a rarity, a novelty.

Opinions are divided, but not everything is all negative comments about Will.

Before Will disappeared without leaving any trace of his existence, even before he was known as the **"murder husband"** alongside Hannibal Lecter, he was well known for his role as a teacher. Will taught at the F.B.I. academy, his reputation pointed to the fact that he knew a lot about the subject he was giving. Well... about homicides, that' s the irony.

His students say a lot about him. Some aren't surprised that he's a killer, since to them, "he looked like one;" okay, Will never found himself as sociable and since he was always reserved and introverted yet passionate while talking about homicides, that necessarily wasn't helping with his image of a possible secret killer. Others think he was handsome; a superficial but at least positive opinion.

A clear teacher, but confusing for those who may not understand human philosophy. Will was a real poet when it came to homicide cases, no doubt his classes weren't boring.

When the news broke about Will Graham being the Chesapeake Ripper, his students felt chills, some said out loud "I was a student of a serial killer, of a cannibal!" but those fans of his aspect were only disappointed that they couldn't see his beautiful face in the classroom anymore.

When Will was released as "the one who has never really killed all those people," giving place to Hannibal Lecter as the real Chesapeake Ripper, there wasn't much apology to him.

In any case, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter weren't properly pointed out as the "murder husbands" until they vanished altogether. Needless to say, many of his former female students believed, and still think, that despite the twisted situation, dying in the arms of your lover is a stupidly romantic idea.

* * *

* * *

* * *

<strike>I mean look at him, such a dadd-- bye</strike>


End file.
